


College #2

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [7]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn goes to visit Rachel in college after months of not seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College #2

June 23rd – Theme - College  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been discussing this visit for months now. Quinn could barely contain her excitement. The train ride felt like years and once she was off she practically ran through the streets.

Rachel had given her very good instructions and what to do and where to go but she still couldn't believe her eyes when she found herself standing in front of the oak dorm room door marked 122.

It was the light in her girlfriend's eyes as she opened the door that confirmed her feelings that this relationship was worth pursuing despite the distance. That light that only happened when she sang or when she was around Quinn.

After they reunited Rachel showed Quinn her dorm room. Rachel hadn't gotten a roommate yet so she had the room to herself, and boy did that girl not waste time decorating. The walls were covered from top to bottom with posters – Quinn could've sworn that every musical ever written appeared somewhere on those walls. The dresser had four framed photos on it – one of Rachel's dads, one of the New Directions in the hotel after Nationals with Finn holding the trophy high above their heads, one of Quinn and Rachel from graduation, and one of Barbara Streisand. The playbill collection Rachel had started soon after moving to New York was displayed in a Collector's binder that lay open on the bookcase near the door.

Rachel took Quinn to meet her friends during the afternoon. Rachel had managed to become a member of almost every Broadway or musical related club. Her friends were proof of that. There were Kyle, Madison and Brandon – the Wicked fanatics. Emily shared Rachel's infatuation with Barbara. A minute couldn't go by without Phil or Samantha breaking into song because of a certain word or phrase that came up in the conversation. Half the time Quinn had no clue what the conversation was about but she just smiled and nodded, happy because she knew that these people kept her girlfriend happy, and that's really all she needed.

After lunch Quinn and Rachel went out to see New York City. They went to Rachel's favorite café and then to some store where Quinn bought Rachel a new dress and Rachel bought Quinn a new shirt, but they both liked what they bought more so they traded gifts. They sat on a bench to breathe "New York air" because according to Rachel it's what "kindled her inspiration every morning."

The parting was harder than they had expected. Just five more minutes until we head for the train station. Just one more coffee, maybe two. Just one more gift store shop to buy meaningless snow globes which are really just an excuse to spend a few more minutes before Quinn has to go. Just one more hug as they stand near the tracks, watching the lights as the train arrives. Just one more kiss, even though the doors are about to close and the number one train rule is to avoid situations in which you are at risk of having the doors close on you.

But not everything can be postponed and eventually those doors slide shut. And there's only so far Rachel can run, waving through the window before she's losing her breath and she has to stop, losing sight of the blonde girl crying and waving through the dirty, grimy train window begging for just one more minute before she has to wait again for so many more.


End file.
